


Destiny: Three Guardians

by Xios_Angelis



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xios_Angelis/pseuds/Xios_Angelis
Summary: On a routine patrol, Guardians Dimitri and Claude find a newly born again Guardian. As Edelgard joins their fireteam, the three find themselves on many great adventures in defense of the Traveler and the Last City. With the Darkness ever strengthening, will they be able to make it? Rated T for violence. Crossposted on FF.net
Kudos: 5





	Destiny: Three Guardians

**AN: ** If you haven’t played Destiny or seen a playthrough, you’re going to see a lot of things you won’t understand. For example, that was a reference to the first mission. Don’t worry, things will be explained, just not at first. If you can bear with it, I will do everything in my power to entertain you. Please enjoy my first attempt at a Fan Fic.

_ “Non physical ghost speak” _

_ ‘Thoughts’ _

** _“Comm channels”_ **

——————————————————

**COSMODROME**

OLD RUSSIA, EARTH

~-~-~ Dimitri ~-~-~

"Oh, come on Dimitri, lighten up! It's just a patrol, why not let loose and have fun with it?" With the flash of light, two guardians land, already armed and surveying the area. "A little competition never hurt anyone...except the Fallen, but they're the enemy anyway."

With a sigh, Dimitri shook his head. ‘_Maybe if I do this, he'll_ _put more effort_ _into his work.’ _"Fine. We'll do this once. Now, what did you say the points were?"

"Ugggg-wait what? You said yes! Sweet! Alright, points are as follows. Dregs and Shanks are worth one point, Vandals are three, and Captains and Servitors are five. I would recommend NOT fighting a Walker, but if you do take one down, that's fifty. Each death loses you five points, and if you're killed by a Shank, you lose."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Resting his auto rifle on his shoulder, he smirks. "I'll have you know, I don't intend to lose Claude"

As Claude opens his mouth to speak, he is cut off by a third voice, filled with jovial energy and marred by the static of their comms relay  ** _"That's the spirit Dimitri! I got 5,000 Glimmer on your victory by the way_ ** "

"Aw, rooting for the titan instead of your favorite hunter Cayde?" Placing his hand on his chest, Claude feigns pain. "You wound me!"

Stumbling his words, Dimitri responds, "C-Cayde?" _'Why's_ _the hunter Vanguard listening in on our patrol?' _"Don't you have work to be doing?"

_"_**_Got bored. Decided to check in on my supposed favorite hunter._**_"_ _'Oh. That's right. Cayde hates his job.' _"**_Well, good luck and may the best Guardian win. Hm? What was that? Yeah it's them. Alright. Zavala says we're still working on finding you guys a third member for your fireteam, but it could take a bit. Cayde-6 out_**"

"Understood." Turning his attention back to Claude, he smiles "I assume our Ghosts will be keeping score?"

"Indeed they will, right Hilda?" Holding his hand out, a pink and black Ghost appears atop it.

Floating lazily, the ghost blinks its white eye "I guess I can do that. Not much else to do anyway. If you manage to win Claude, you should get me some more decorations!"

"Why is everyone doubting me today? Oh well. Ready to start big guy?" Claude asks, transmating in both his sparrow and his helmet.

"Yeah. Make sure you get your actual patrolling done too." Following suit, Dimitri gets on his own sparrow, taking off.

~-~-~ Claude ~-~-~

The twang of his bowstring, the hiss of ether flooding out of a Fallen Captain, the silence post combat. Truly, there were few sounds capable of matching their satisfaction. With each repetition, Claude knew the Last City was just a bit safer. It is truly a shame then, that it is so bittersweet. The Fallen seemed like they could have been negotiated with, maybe even welcomed into the Last City, had they not attacked first. Sure, the Hive and the Vex were, without a doubt, irredeemable. Even the Cabal would be a hard group to befriend. The Fallen however? From many reports, the Fallen were simply trying to survive. If that were the case, why would they openly oppose the City? With a sigh, Claude shakes his head.  _ 'Now is no time to be worrying about the enemy's fate.' _

Continuing onward, he keeps a close eye on his surroundings. After all, it was that attention to detail that lead to him finding a small army of Fallen moving through an odd location. Early on, this breach served as an entrance for the Fallen when they had a Ketch parked on the other side. A Ketch which reportedly hasn't been there for some time. Not since the House of Devils set up a lair deep within the Cosmodrome. Being the tech worshiping scavengers they are, one would think they would want the stuff INSIDE the Cosmodrome, not outside it. With the motivation of finding their goal, not to mention how many points he could snag off that small army, Claude decided to tail them, picking off stragglers as he goes. 

Rounding the corner, Claude immediately does a double take. Ducking behind the corner, he glances around it to survey the situation. What he saw put a grin on his face. There were a total of nine Dregs, three Vandals, and a Captain. While holding onto a shrapnel launcher, the Captain used its secondary arms to point its shock blades at a smaller two armed dreg, speaking in a coarse voice in their native language. The four armed vandals seemed to be overseeing the dregs work, acting as overseers.

While the narrow hallway would normally see Claude putting his bow away, opting for his submachine gun, this was not a normal encounter. They were setting up trip mines. Now that was something Claude could use. Picking up a small piece of scrap metal, he takes aim, and while the Captain is turned away, he tosses it, setting off one of the mines, quickly going back into hiding.

Startled, the Captain turns and begins barking out orders in their alien language. In response, the Dregs immediately begin searching for what set off the mines while the Vandals pull up their rifles defensively.

Despite not being out, Hilda’s voice echoes in Claude’s head.  _ "I count two of the Dregs and a Vandal down. Not bad, but not quite enough. Watch out. They're headed this way."  _ Activating his stealth tech, Claude quietly waits as the Dregs walk right by him, and eventually return, reporting to their Captain.  _ "Heh. Seems like they think it was a mistake from one of the dead Dregs. They're clustered up. If you're gonna do something, now's the time." _

Whipping around the corner as his stealth falls, Claude chucks a crackling sphere of electricity, following through by nocking an arrow. As the Fallen turn to react, the arcbolt grenade detonates, sending a deadly electrical current through the trip mines. The following chain of explosions left only Claude and the Captain standing. 

** _Twang_ **

** _Hiss_ **

~-~-~ Hubert ~-~-~

He could tell. It wasn't some arbitrary feeling, no. Something more based in reality. The odds lined up for his Guardian to be on one of three planets. Venus and Mars held two of the greatest Golden Age organizations, the Ishtar Collective and Braytech. After a thorough search of both planets, Hubert deduced his Guardian was, in fact, on Earth. The human homeworld. Thus, in his search, he found himself just outside of the Cosmodrome.

~-~-~ Dimitri ~-~-~

After the challenge was set, Claude had suggested they split up, so as not to steal each other's points, as well as to speed the patrol up. Though Dimitri disliked being in combat alone, he relented, as the reasoning was sound. While Claude went east from their transmat zone towards the Divide, Dimitri went west, towards the Mothyards. 

That's how he found himself sprinting from cover to cover, trying desperately to take down a Fallen Walker. Large and well armed, what the Walker lacked in mobility, it more than made up for with its primary cannon. Combined with its shock pulse and on board repair Shanks, this six legged machine proved difficult to destroy.

In all honesty, the situation could be a lot worse. From what he could tell, most of the supporting crew were Dregs. There was, however, a Captain around here as well if he recalled properly. "Speak of the Devil…"

Ducking behind a large rock, Dimitri finds the elusive Captain, armed with a Shock Blade. Thinking quickly, he goes to block the blade by grabbing the guard as he throws a haymaker. His fist connects, crushing the Fallen's helmet and skull with practiced ease.

Picking up the weapon, Dimitri lets out a rather disturbing chuckle. "Stand by for resurrection Dedue. I have a plan. One Lord Shaxx would be very proud of."

_ "Do try and be careful Guardian. Walkers have led many Guardians to their final death." _

Waiting for the right moment, Dimitri nods. "If this goes as planned, that thing won't be around at that point" 

As an explosion cuts off any reply, Dimitri dashes from behind his makeshift cover. Shrugging off a few shots from the repeater, he jumps, allowing his jetpack to carry him to a suitable height. With gravity beginning to drag him back down, he swings the blade. Gravity, combined with his own strength and the blade's power, allows him to slice clean through one of the Walker's six legs. Stumbling forward from the loss of a leg, the core plating slides forward, revealing the core underneath. Acting upon this, Dimitri jumps onto the plate, slicing at the core. Halfway through his first slash, the blade snaps off inside the core. "The blade was too weak...how about this then!" Taking the broken hilt, Dimitri slams into the broken blade, pushing it deep into the core. As a finishing touch, he drops a pulse grenade into the hole, hopping off the walker. Before he can hit the ground, the grenade goes off, triggering a chain reaction of explosions, throwing Dimitri some ways away.

With a groan, Dimitri rises to his feet. "Would you look at that. No resurrection ne-" Rather violently, Dimitri is cut off by a wire rifle shot piercing his helmet.

** _Thud_ **

_ "Or maybe not." _

~-~-~ Claude ~-~-~

Stepping out into the light, Claude stretches his arms out. “Man, those dark hallways really start to get to ya after a while, eh Hilda?” Holding his hand out, Hilda once more appears in a small flash of light.

“Yeah, filled to the brim with those fallen, it can get really tiring. By the way, you’ve racked up one hundred and twenty three points so far.” Hilda bobs a little, chuckling. “Keep at it an you might just win this.”

“Yeah yeah. So, who do you think put their bet on me?” Tilting his head, Claude looks around the area, lowering his hand to dismiss Hilda. Raising his bow, he takes aim at a stray vandal.

Within his head, Claude hears Hilda’s voice, clear as when she was just out. “ _ Hmm. Probably not Shaxx, as he would have taken the bet on Dimitri in a heartbeat, or better yet placed a bet on his own skill against Cayde.”  _ With the ever repeated motion, Claude releases the arrow, dropping the vandal with practiced ease.  _ “Doubt its Zavala. He rarely takes bets with Cayde. Ikora maybe. She certainly bets with Cayde a lot. Holliday would likely bet on us though. My guess is her.” _

“Yeah that makes sense. Well then, let's not disappoint whoever it is.” As Claude takes aim once more, a black speck in the corner of his vision catches his attention. “Hey Hilda, you see that?”

_ “Yeah. Looks like...yeah. It's another ghost. Oh! It’s Hubert. He was at the tower a couple weeks ago.” _ Looking at the ghost properly, Claude can see him scanning the terrain as he passes.  _ “Last I saw of him he was still looking for his Guardian.” _

As Hubert stops moving, Claude sighs, knowing full well what comes next. As a large flash emanates from Huberts location, Claude opens his comm lines with Dimitri. “Hey big guy. I got a problem over here.”

As Dimitri’s laugh echoes across the comms, Claude can’t help but grin a little.  ** _“What, get killed by a shank?”_ ** As the remains of the small fallen army cry out to rally, Claude readies his bow and begins moving towards Hubert.

“No. We got a Kinderguardian on our hands”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. If you made it this far, Thank you. Genuinely. As I said at the beginning, this is the first fanfic I have ever attempted to write. As such, writing this one chapter took quite a bit of time. Now that the ball is rolling, however, I will do everything I can to churn out quality chapters as quickly as I can.
> 
> 11/18/19: Edited a few words in Claude's first pov part


End file.
